theblackholehighfandomcom-20200213-history
Corrine Baxter
Corrine Baxter has a self proclaimed 172 IQ whose main contributions to the Science Club are her amazing intellect, which she uses to rationalize the weird things that are going on at the school, and her steadying influence in trying to keep the Science Club out of trouble. She considers herself a perfectionist, but her roommate Josie Trent prefers the term "neat freak" - in Corrine's world, there's a place for everything, and if everything is not in its place, there's trouble. Her frequently rigid-seeming personality causes clashes with Josie, who takes a much more relaxed view of neatness, homework, rules and almost everything Corrine stands for. This does not stop them from being best friends, though, and despite the wobbles and upsets, Corrine will usually try to help Josie out whenever she can. Corrine likes to do things her way, and is not big on compromising her vision - she insists on getting the highest grades and keeping her permanent record clean, and has a very strong competitive streak. However, her respect for authority generally makes her polite and helpful. Corrine appears to put herself under a lot of pressure - she assumes that her parents expect her to be perfect and failing to achieve that will be letting them down. She eventually learns in the episode "Equation" that her parents have no intention of pressuring her directly. Corrine is the first member of the school's Science Club to enter the wormhole and travel in time. Arriving just before the accidental explosion at Pearadyne Labs, Corrine sees Sarah Lynch behave somewhat ruthlessly in her attempt to get back to the future. To stop Corrine from remembering what she saw, Sarah uses a device to erase that part of her memory. Corrine is then rescued and brought back to the present by Josie Trent and Professor Z. Although it takes a while for her to admit it, Corrine has a romantic interest in Marshall. When Corrine goes to a mirror universe where Blake Holsey High is a school for the Arts, she shares a kiss with the Marshall of that universe. During this experience she learns that she need not be rigidly "left-brained" in her approach to life. After Josie's disappearance, Corrine is left without a roommate. Her boyfriend Marshall is also gone, having been taken out of Blake Holsey in the general panic over the missing student. However, Corrine maintains contact with Marshall and consoles with Vaughn Pearson through this time. When she learns that Avenir wants Vaughn to bring him the floating Chi Ball, Corrine takes the ball herself and hides it, hoping to prevent further trouble. However, when Vaughn explains that this is his only chance to find his mother, Corrine gives Vaughn the ball, and asks him not to forget who his friends are. Following Avenir's extermination by Josie, Corrine plans to go to university and possibly backpack through Europe. Relationships Josie Trent (2002 - Present; Best Friend) At first Josie and Corrine have a rocky start, with Josie stealing Corrine's side of the room, claiming to have a fake disease. Corrne and Josie's conflicting personalities clash a lot of the times and sometimes even get them int trouble. When Corrine falls through the wormhole, Josie is determined to get her back, showing the first glimpse of their true friendship. Sometimes Josie's anything goes attitude influences Corrine to do bad things and she usually is the one that gets in the most trouble because she is supposed to be mature. Nevertheless Josie and Corrine are best friends and would do anything for each other. Marshall Wheeler (Unknown - Present; Boyfriend) Lucas Randall (Unknown - Present; Close Friends) Category:Main Characters